The present invention is directed to a riding device. Scooters, as for example, two-wheeled scooters having two small wheels in tandem have limitations in their operation.
Like bicycles the steering and stability of two wheeled scooters is largely defined by the size, shape, and motion of the contact patch (the contact area between wheel and the ground) of the front wheel in relation to the steering axis.
Bicycles with wheel diameter greater than 20 inches (about 51 cm) allow for design that incorporates both forward offset (locating the front wheel axle longitudinally ahead of the steering axis) and trail (distance between the contact patch and the projected point of the steering axis on the ground). The successful bicycle design balances forward offset with trail to produce steering with both low speed maneuverability and high speed stability.
Unlike bicycles, however, scooters have very small, relatively hard wheels. Because of the small wheel size and relatively poor traction characteristics, scooters with bicycle like steering column and fork arrangements result in design compromises that favor low speed manoeuvrability and maintaining vertical orientation of the steering axis to the ground.
Because of the wheel hardness and relatively small area of contact between the wheels and the pavement, feedback about both steering response and available traction of such scooters is limited. Rapid and uneven wear of scooter wheels further contributes to poor handling and feedback.
Limitations of existing skateboard truck design require a compromise between low speed maneuverability (ease of turning) and high speed stability. Furthermore, conventional skateboard trucks utilize springs or plastic or rubber grommets that help return the skateboard deck to a neutral (not banked) position. Consequently, when downward force is applied to the lateral edge to the bank the deck and steer, some portion of that force is transferred to the inside wheels resulting in unbalanced force distribution between the inside and outside wheels. On a skateboard this force differential between the inside and outside wheels is difficult to control and limits the ultimate traction available when turning.
Skateboards utilize deck lean to control steering of both the front and rear trucks simultaneously. Normal steering requires downward force be applied toward the lateral edge of the skateboard deck which in turn banks and initiates steering of both trucks in proportion to the magnitude of deck banking. Dynamic balance must be developed in order to maintain forward and rear stability, and to master basic skills such as mounting, dismounting, pushing, braking, and turning. Pushing and braking require the rider learn to balance and steer with only one foot. Turning, for further example, requires the rider learn to latterly shift their center of mass toward the inside of the upcoming turn in advance of initiating steering. Subsequent stability during the turn is conditional on the rider correctly judging and maintaining the optimum vector of their centre of mass with the skateboard for all combinations of turn radius and speed. Advanced manoeuvres such as sliding, jumping and grinding are even more difficult to master. Consequently, learning to ride a skateboard is a very difficult challenge.
Limitations of existing skateboard truck design require a compromise between low speed manoeuvrability (ease of turning) and high speed stability. Furthermore, conventional skateboard trucks utilize springs or plastic or rubber grommets that help return the skateboard deck to a neutral (not banked) position. Consequently, when downward force is applied to the lateral edge to bank the deck and steer, some portion of that force is transferred to the inside wheels resulting in unbalanced force distribution between the inside and outside wheels. On a skateboard this force differential between the inside the outside wheels is difficult to control and limits the ultimate traction available when turning.
Thus, a riding device is desired that overcomes the operation limitations found on scooters and skateboards.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved riding device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a riding device having improved low speed manoeuvrability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a riding device having improved high speed stability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a riding device having improved control over traction of the wheels with the ground.
There is disclosed herein a riding device for riding upon a surface, comprising:
a deck upon which a rider can be supported,
a rear road wheel or wheels attached to the deck,
a steering column having a longitudinal axis, the column being attached to the deck to pivot about said longitudinal axis, yet remain at a fixed angle with respect to the deck as the deck tilts in use,
a front truck supporting two laterally spaced front road wheels, the front truck being pivotally mounted to the steering column such that the front truck pivots about said longitudinal axis in unison with the steering column and pivots about an axis normal to said longitudinal axis such that the two front road wheels remain in contact with the surface upon tilting movement of the deck and steering column in use, the front truck and front road wheels providing no steering effect upon tilting of the deck and steering column in use unless the steering column is pivoted about said longitudinal axis.
There is further disclosed herein a riding device for riding upon a surface, comprising:
a deck upon which a rider can be supported,
a rear road wheel or wheels attached to the deck,
a steering column having a longitudinal axis, the column being attached to the deck to pivot about said longitudinal axis, yet remain at a fixed angle with respect to the deck as the deck tilts in use,
a front truck supporting two laterally spaced front road wheels, the front truck being pivotally mounted to the steering column such that the front truck pivots about said longitudinal axis in unison with the steering column and pivots about an axis normal to said longitudinal axis such that the two front road wheels remain in contact with the surface upon tilting movement of the deck and steering column in use, the front truck receiving no necessary transmission of torque from said steering column about said normal axis upon tilting of the deck and steering column in use, thereby promoting a balanced force distribution to each front road wheel in use.
Preferably, the device comprises a pair of said rear road wheels pivotally attached to the deck and providing a steering effect upon tilting of the deck in use.
Preferably the rear wheels are attached to a rear truck.
Preferably the rear truck pivots about an inclined axis.
Preferably, the device includes a spring extending between the rear truck and the deck to bias the truck into a straight tracking alignment with the deck.
Preferably the spring is a bar extending substantially longitudinally of the deck and located at a mid position thereof with respect to the deck.